Begin Again
by AliceMitch09
Summary: How do you interact with someone you just developed a crush on? That was the problem one Halloween-themed racer is facing. Sequel to 'Little Miss Glitch and Pumpkin Head'


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

A week after President Vanellope's return to her throne, everything was peaceful back at Sugar Rush. Everything went back to normal, just like it should be. Just like it always has been.

On democratic means and demands, peace and prosperity resumed to the Kingdom. Not a licorice was out of hand, not a cookie crumb was out of place, a candy shortage, none of those problems humans have on the real world. And it was all because of Vanellope's charismatic and witty lead, plus, she had the help of her friends – Wreck-it Ralph, her big brother and father figure, Fix-it Felix Jr., her _other_ father figure and Sergeant Tamora Calhoun, Fix-it Felix's wife and her mother figure. They were all the help she needed. Of course, her friends from Sugar Rush were not to be forgotten. Though they had a rough start on things, their relationship slowly patched up and became stronger than before. Overall, she was surrounded by people who loved and adored her. She's a natural.

And that was the problem one Halloween-themed racer was facing.

Gloyd sighed for what seems to be the umpteenth time as he slumped against his car seat as he speeds off to god knows where. In his lap lay Vanellope's goggles, all patched up and refurbished thanks to his hard work. He had been planning to hand it to her all week but never got the guts to do so. He had been resorting to his tricks in order to pester people away from her – Rancis most especially when he needed some help with a new kart, and being the goody-two shoes that she was, she helped him make the RV1. It was a cowardly act, he knows, but then again how do you interact with someone you just developed a crush on? It was weird, very weird, both tactic and reasoning.

"Argh, feels are stupid." He muttered to no one in particular, gripping the goggles with one hand.

After founding them almost broken that day, Gloyd had been busy looking up for parts to fix it up. Luckily, when he first found it, the gum band was as retractable as ever but the cracked lenses were a problem. Being a prankster gave him a lot of skills not only with acting, but also in craftsmanship. Thank heavens he knew how to crystallize sugar, it was a rare find to get a hand on white sugar! On nimble hands, Gloyd was able to recreate the goggles and make it completely brand new. It was pink like before, with darker pink band, and brand new light brown lens. It was plain, but he thought it was worth it. Besides, simplicity was beauty, right?

"Right." He nods to himself in assurance.

Just as he was about to turn, Diet Cola Mountain came in plain view, he looked at the place for a while. He hadn't been to Diet Cola Mountain after last week – the deep thoughts, the eavesdropping and…the Cybug incident. He shudders at the last part; he never wants to remember that _ever_.

Unknowingly, he found himself driving towards the mountain. Shutting his engine, he jumped off his kart and pocketed the goggles and walked towards the mountain, looking at it from high up, where his usual spot was, down to these two lollipops bending towards each other to form an 'X', like an archway or an entrance.

Walking right through the wall, he found himself looking around in silence as he walked further into the secret hideout of Little Miss President- _Speak of the devil_. There she was, sitting at her old bed staring impassively at the boiling cola lava. She looked like she was deep in her thoughts, so deep that she might drown.

Even after a week of presidency, Vanellope found herself returning to her humble beginnings back at Diet Cola Mountain. Lucky enough for her, everyone was too busy resting after a rather tedious day. And as a head's up, Mr. Litwack was on vacation giving the racers enough time to take a break behind the wheels and give more time relaxing and have fun for 2 days. She still found it hard to believe that she was a major hotshot in the game after having been an 'accident' and all. It's amazing how being a president can be such a fun, yet draining work. Her thoughts flew back to way back, as in way, way, way, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, back, back to when where everything started to go downhill.

"Hey Miss Prez…" a voice interrupted, bringing her to now. Vanellope's eyes widened in shock at the sight of him - Gloyd Orangeboar, resident prankster and one of her top racers, standing right in front of her smiling cheekily.

"G-Gloyd! Milk my monkeys, you surprised me there. Wait, what're you doing here and why do you know of this place?" she gave him a questioning look.

"Easy there your _highness_, I could explain-"

"That's _President_ to you chum!" she rebukes, flipping his head upside.

He rolls his eyes at her. "Whatever." Without asking, he sits himself beside her at an awfully close distance that neither of them bothers. "So what's eating you Prez?"

The raven-haired girl frowns lightly. "Hey, ladies first, I asked first bucko!"

He sighed and looked at her straight in the eye, mesmerizing those brown and green irises clashing at each other. It was the first time he ever saw those eyes up close. Dang, he was _this_ close to her in contrary to last week when he couldn't even look straight at her. And here he was unable to look away from them! He swore that his cheeks were burning and he prayed that his orange blush wouldn't give him away.

"This place was sort of one of my secret hideouts way back." He flatly stated out.

She snorted. "_Your_ secret hideout? Pfft! I'll have you know that _I_ came up here first chum!"

Gloyd cringed visually. "Yeah, I know." And then his mind went back to those days when King Candy, _Turbo_, ruled over Sugar Rush. Gloyd felt himself going remorse and dreadful – memories of _that_ day came as flash, voices rung in his head like a broken 8-bit music going on repeat and the unbearable feeling of guilt washed over him like a tidal wave.

"But seriously though, presidential work wearing you down?" Gloyd asked in attempt to change the topic.

At this, Vanellope heaved a sigh and leaned her head against the board. Her face had scrunched up into a myriad of emotions of uncertainty. "If I told you, I'd be lying…then again, I'm not so sure which of which though…I don't know." She whispered in a monotone.

Vanellope was thinking too much, her head was piling up with things and concerns. If her thoughts were water, then she'd be swimming, there was too much on her mind.

Swizzle once told him that if a girl thinks too much, it's either she's up to something, or, some other factor he forgot. Oh wait, now he remembers! "If you think too much, you'll end up growing white hair and earning wrinkles." Realizing what he had said, he smacked himself on the head and groaned. Did he really just say that? Oh geez, he practically forgot that they were game avatars and their physical appearances _never_ change. Well, at least on the other side of the screen that is.

This was embarrassing, and in front of your crush to boot!

_GAH, how embarrassing._

Just then, Vanellope snorted. "Well _that_ was random," she said with a giggle. "You're so weird Gloyd." And then she was laughing, a hearty laughter. He peeked from his fingers to watch her laugh; he relaxed at the sight of her laughing.

"Hey, at least I made you laugh right?"

"Yeah," she breathed, her laughter slowly dying down. "Thanks for that Gladys."

"It's _Gloyd_."

She only rolled her eyes at him good-naturedly, going back to her thoughts. Deep, brooding thoughts filtering and linger her mind.

"You think too much prez, chillax for a bit! Thinking too much, it's not healthy. It makes you look _old._" He said as a tease.

"_Hey_, it's not easy running a kingdom you know!" Vanellope said with arms crossed.

Gloyd held his hands up defensively. "I'm just saying…" he says offhandedly with an easy smile. Vanellope rolled her eyes at him, turning her attention back the scorching lava. Awkward silence beckoned between the two.

He shifted slightly, watching her from the corner of his eye. Something was up with her, she hasn't answered his question. It irked him to see her this lost in her thoughts, it wasn't very Vanellope Von Schweetz, the ever mischievous, hyper and happy-go lucky president.

"…so what's really eating you prez?" he asked quietly.

Her shoulders slumped; she began to chew on her lower lip. Hesitating a bit, she tilted her head to him. She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her. She remained that way for a while, words kept jumbling in her head. Gloyd didn't budge her.

With her eyes closed, Vanellope finally voiced out what had been bothering her.

"I was just thinking about how Turbo got into the game." He froze at the sound of Turbo's name. "And it got me thinking, about how much he stole from me – my throne, my home, my friends, and my identity." Bowing her head, she watched her fingers absentmindedly. "If it weren't for Ralph, I'd probably still be running for the hills and trying to get in the Kart Bakery again instead of talking to you right now." Her eyes were glossy; tears looked like they were ready to spill at any moment. She tried to mask up her sadness with a small smile. But Gloyd being a prankster, he knew better.

_Turbo_. Gloyd felt his blood boiling, his teeth gritting and his hands clenching when he thought back of that fake monarch ruling over Sugar Rush. It disgusted him to even remember. It disgusted him further that his reason for taking over the game was to keep up being the most powerful and the fastest racer ever. He was glad that that freakazoid was gone, gone without a trace. He'll never forget how _he_ dirtied his way into coming to their game and brainwashed everyone. Making it look like Vanellope was a malfunction that was never meant to exist. He'll never forget how _he_ made everyone against her, how everyone mistreated her.

And yet, despite everything she's been through, she never forgets to put a smile on her face, she never stops trying. She's got spunk within her that nobody else has. She's got a spirit and heart, one thing that practically every racer forgot to treasure in the spirit of sportsmanship. And to remember all the horrible things he's done to her in the past, worsens his state.

"For what it's worth," Gloyd said, patting her shoulder, startling Vanellope a bit. Those brown eyes with green irises, were staring at him in confusion. His breathe hitched at the sight of those luminous eyes of hers. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then. I'm really sorry." He says wholeheartedly. Not that '_I'm sorry-please-don't-kill-us' _kind of apology, but something from the heart. Not only because he felt bad about it, but because he wanted to.

Automatically, her expression softened in understanding. Placing her hand over his, she spoke in a kind tone. "It's okay, I've already forgiven you. And it wasn't your fault; Turbo had your memories locked up remember?"

A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders, making Gloyd feel a whole lot better. He felt a huge tidal wave of assurance wash over him, washing away all negative downsides within him, making him more confident. He felt more like himself now. Acting on impulse, he grabbed her by her shoulders and engulfed her into a warm embrace. Totally far from his character, he didn't care.

Vanellope was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected this. But then, she found herself returning the hug. This hug was a whole lot different from Ralph's; his was like giving a hug to her old man. But _this_, this hug felt _special_. It made her feel secure, special and loved. Three things she terribly missed out on as a glitch. She gripped unto him tighter as she felt herself smile against him.

They broke away moments later with equal grins on their faces. The flushes on their faces were not to amiss; they didn't comment or didn't seem to notice.

"Oh wait, I have something for you."

Instantly, she perked up and couldn't help her excitement. "Really?! For me? What is it?"

"Oop!" Holding up his index finger before her as warning, he smirked. "First, close your eyes." She groaned but did as followed. "Next, I want you to hold out your hand." "This better not be some sort of prank or Imma throw you to the springs." She warned, Gloyd rolled his eyes and took out the goggles from his pocket.

Taking a deep breathe, he gently placed the goggles on her hand, "Okay, you can open them now." and watched her expression. Upon seeing and realizing that it was _her_ goggles, her face – from her eyes down to her mouth – broke into a splash of overbearing joy and happiness.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Like it? Gloyd, I love it! I mean look at it! It's- It's- It's just, ugh. It's totally amazing! I'm loving it!"

Her eyes sparkled with so much happiness that she was grinning ear to ear, it was enough to split her face in half. Her smile was infectious, because soon enough, Gloyd found himself smiling back. Vanellope was looking at her new goggles with glee, contented with its design and state, loving its simplicity and durability, making Gloyd even more proud of himself. Then, a whiff of vanilla filled his nose, a sweet intoxicating vanilla. And something warm and soft was felt from the corner of his mouth. He felt his insides melt from realizing what it was.

A kiss.

An innocent, chaste and gentle kiss to his cheek, just inches away to his mouth.

A kiss from none other than Vanellope Von Schweetz - president of Sugar Rush, and his crush.

Gloyd swore that a fiery burning orange flushed against his cheeks at the feel of her soft lips pressing against his skin.

"Thank you Gloyd."

* * *

Later that day, the two walked out the mountain hand-in-hand talking about whatever came to their mind. The events of the hug and kiss were passed off, as if it never happened. But it did, only that the two never brought it up as they secretly treasured that one moment deep inside them. That one moment that should have lasted forever.

Looking at the goggles draped around her neck, Gloyd felt fireworks going on inside him. She liked it, no, she _loved_ it. And that's all that ever matters to him.

"So, wanna hang out at Tappers?"

"Only if you're buying."

Sensing his game, she smirked. "Only if _you_ beat me Orangeboar."

"Do I hear a challenge Madam President?" he jeered, putting his visor on.

"Oh, I don't know." She said in a sing-song, her kart already roaring with life.

Before another word was said, the two were off leaving chocolate dust in their wake. They laughed as their karts tried overtook the other, showing off a few skills up their sleeves, trying to prove them to the other.

The comforts they had with each other were irreplaceable, one of a kind even. Gloyd wouldn't have it any other way.

This was a brand new chapter to a whole new beginning to their friendship, and this was only page one; they had a lot of pages to fill up. This was just the beginning of book two.

And in this current chapter, friendship spawned.

And who knows what'll be next of chapter two?

Their friendship might deepen, develop and grow. Something far deeper than friendship might come forth between them, who knows?

But it was clear that this brand new beginning of their friendship gave birth to something, something innocent and pure, a brand new feeling that will conquer them both – puppy love.

* * *

**You know that feeling of having just accomplished something, but when you move to transfer it, it suddenly disappears? Well, that's what happened to me. This was a re-make of the original 2nd shot since it mysteriously disappeared. It left me hysterical and crying, cursing the odds even for such shit to happen to me. If everything seems fast paced, I'm sorry, I was just trying to put up what I managed to remember. THERE WERE SO MUCH SNARKY, WORDING AND NICE SHIZ I WROTE DOWN, GONE! /sobsuncontrollably It took me 4 hours to finish the original, and when I lost it, I took 2 and then lost motivation to continue. I'm still saddened for the loss of the original.**

**GAH, so anyways, what'cha think? Is it alright? I think the last part felt hanging and on some note leaving you wanting for something. I dunno, I'm just rambling don't mind me. ECK. Now, I feel extra confident to make another! These two are so fun to write. GAH, GLOYD, VANELLOPE, MY BABIES, STOP BEING SO DAMN CUTE. ARGH, Imma get diabetes from you two! /dies Oh yeah, by book two, I'm referring to a new start of their friendship. Book one was her post-glitch and glitch days. Kudos to our batch valedictorian for that, It's a nice ring to it. weeee~**

**Just so you know, Taylor Swift's song 'Begin Again' has absolutely NOTHING to do with this fic. I was struggling for titles and BAM, _that_ happened. /sobs I suck at titles and summaries. /bawls on corner**

**Be the better judge for me alright?**


End file.
